


Sander Sides w/ a side of Drabbles

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Christmas fic because why not, M/M, Thomas is background mentioned, comment what your gonna be for Halloween, even thought Halloween is legit 11 days away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sander Sides Drabbles.Chapter 1) Virgil came around Christmas time





	Sander Sides w/ a side of Drabbles

Despite them technically all being Thomas, or at least aspects of Thomas, the Sides did technically have ages. 

Patton came first, which could explain his dadness, when Thomas was a baby and learned that he loved his parents. Then Logan, around the time Thomas learned to walk and talk and could differentiate things such as 'jumping off the bed' as not a good idea. Roman came about when Thomas first started preschool and began making things. 

This made Virgil youngest. It had been years since Roman had showed up. Then Virgil appeared right around Christmas time. 

He doesn't remember anything before coming to existence. Just that he showed up in a random place, that would be his room in the future, that he could hear people talking. There was no light in the room and he could feel himself getting scared. 

He peered out the doorway, and was glad to see a light around the corner and something that smelled really good. 

He followed his nose, and found a kitchen with cookies baking in the oven. Chocolate chip, and he felt his stomach growl. 

With a jump he looked down at himself, noticing that his outfit. Black pants, a black shirt and a dark red jacket that was way too big for him. Yet it comforted him and he tugged it on tighter. 

"The cookies are almost done guys!". A voice calls from around the corner, startling Virgil and making him feel... well anxious. 

The fiber of his very being and he didn't even know it yet. 

There wasn't anywhere to hide but under the table and it was high enough that he'd definitely be seen. 

So he did something that to this day he hates. 

He froze. 

Virgil hates when that happens. Fight or flight is his system. It always has been and it always will be and when he freezes, than what. You can't fight or flight if you can't move. 

When he looks back at it, he can't believe he was scared of Patton. 

Because looking back, seeing him, clad in an apron that read ‘How you like me Meow’ on it, oven mitts, and that ridiculous sweater tied around his neck shouldn’t have scared a fly. Even the scaredest of scaredy cats wouldn't have been afraid of Patton. 

Patton spots him, I mean who wouldn't spot a kid on the floor looking terrified, and of course gives his award winning smile. 

"Well hello there kiddo? And who might you be?". He questioned calmly, squatting down to meet Virgil's height. 

Virgil looked around scared, because he didn't know this person and he probably couldn't outrun them because this person was kinda huge. 

Virgil is only eight and Patton is nearly seventeen during their first encounter, Virgil learns later, and chuckles to himself later about how he was afraid of someone so harmless. 

Virgil needed to pay attention, because his breathing was speeding up and he was pretty sure he was about to start hyperventilating. 

"I'm Patton". Patton was saying, seemingly trying to calm Virgil down. "What's your name?". After a moment, it became clear Patton was expecting an answer and Virgil wasn't prepared for that. So he shrugged.

Patton only grinned more. "Well, do you know where you are?". Virgil shrugs again. Patton made a face, like he was thinking and stuck his tounge out of the corner of his mouth making Virgil giggle. 

Patton's smile return, with just a hint of mischievous as he spoke. "Do you want some cookies?". Virgil thought before nodding.

"Well I need to hear you speak first. Then you can have as many as you want. Well I'd have to save some for Roman and Logan but you could still have some".

Virgil hesitated then spoke. "M-my name is...Virgil". He says, and returns Patton's large smile with a smaller one.

"Well, Virgil, I hope you like chocolate chip".

-/-

Patton sat down across from Virgil, who had begun eating his cookies as soon as the older side had put them on the table with a glass of milk. 

"How are they?". Patton asked, snagging a cookie from the tray and taking a bite. 

"Delicious". Or that's what he thinks Virgil says because his mouth is full of cookies. Patton laughs and Virgil giggles before coughing and drinking some milk. 

"Where are we?". Virgil asks, chomping into another cookie. Okay that's a doozy of a question to ask because how do you explain to a twelve year old that they technically don't exist on the physical plane but in the mental one and that they're all facets of Thomas's personality?

"Uh, well. We're inside Thomas's mind". 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Thomas? Yeah. I'm supposed to protect him". Patton raises an eyebrow. "You are?". 

Virgil nods. "Yep. 'S what they told me".

"They?". 

"The voices". Virgil says and Patton can faintly remember a moment before he actually existed in which a voice, calming and assuredly said 'lead Thomas and let him love'. He wondered what else the voices had told Virgil. 

"Uh... I ate all the cookies. S-sorry Patton". Virgil says sheepishly as Patton snaps out of his thoughts and sees the cookie pan and Virgil's plate empty. 

"Oh. Thats play. I guess I'll have to make more". He says carelessly. Virgil looks down. Patton gets up and ruffes his hair. "It's no big deal".

Patton puts the dishes away, humming a melody and makes a mental note to make more cookies. 

Virgil has the melody ingrained in his brain even after all these years. He hums it to himself often. 

"Well, why don't we go in the living room and introduce you to Logan and Roman?". Virgil shrugs. 

Patton leads him to the living room, and they find Roman and Logan. Roman is stuffing one last gift under the packed tree and Logan is flipping through a book when they enter. 

The other two sides turn to meet Patton but don't speak when they notice Virgil. Roman, ever the dramatic, jumps up and starts speaking. "Who's that? What's he doing here? Is he another side?-".

Fortunately, Logan cuts him off as he inspects Virgil. "I see we have yet another side to add to Thomas's personality, correct?". 

Virgil looks at Patton for assurance but finds that the he has left his side to go calm down Roman. 

"What aspect of Thomas's personality are you?". Logan asks him, seemingly ignoring the other two side who are engaged in a loud conversation. 

Virgil shrugs as Patton drags Roman to the couch and points at it. "Sit". Patton orders. Though Virgil later learns that an 'order' from Patton is like an order from a kitten. Just that saying no will make his sad and no one on the planet would want to make Patton sad. 

"You don't know?". Logan asks. Again Virgil shrugs. Roman, dosent look upset anymore, and instead takes on a confused face like Logan. 

"Perplexing". Logan mutters, looking at Virgil with interest. Virgil moved behind Patton and Patton smiled. "Why don't we show Virgil around?".

-/-

Logan has a growing theory on who- or what part of Thomas's personality- Virgil is supposed to be when they're all gathered to watch Thomas's first day of high school. 

Roman is interested in the theatre club of course, Patton is just excited, Logan is... intrigued. But Virgil.... Virgil seems nervous. Afraid of something bad happening. 

"I don't think we should do that". Virgil says as they-Thomas- asks his newest and first friend is free to come to his house. Patton is happy to see that Virgil has started referring to them as 'They' as a whole. 

"Why not? He is our first friend we have to impress him. We don't exactly have many options yet". Roman huffs. Virgil toys with his fingers as he speaks. "Mom-Thomas's mom- said she was cleaning the house today and was gonna have a book club later. I just don't think she'd like two boys running around the house today".

Logan nods. "I can't believe that slipped my mind. Yes, I believe Virgil is right, Mrs. Sanders wouldn't like any mischief today".

Roman rolls his eyes but sighs. "Alright. I suppose that is not the best idea. Patton?".

Patton's face lit up. "Well, we can ask mom if we can go to his house. I'm sure she'd love some peace and quiet".

Virgil grinned because Patton always had his back, and came up with great ideas and was just in general really nice. At least, nicer than Princey and Specs. 

Virgil glanced up when an arm went around his shoulders. Patton smiled at him and went on talking to the others but Virgil let it fade to the back of his mind as he watched Patton smile and got a fuzzy warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
